Our Savior: PANCAKES!
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: Just a random twin story. I had to write something on where I lived once so I used our old apartment and the frontier characters. Koji and Koichi get along... MOST of the time. But what'll happen when Koji gets bored and decides to wake his brother at seven AM? Just a once off.


**Me: **I just had an entire six hours at the market and now I'm exhausted. Koji, please do the disclaimer.**  
Koji: **kojiluvr doesn't own digimon, Thailand or Izumi's pancakes, and she only used the Japanese names to see how people would respond.**  
Izumi: **Yeah! No one owns my pancakes but me, so back off! *holds secret recipe to chest***  
Me: **Yeah... Anyway, this story's in Tomoki/Koji's POV and is mainly about the twins.**  
Koji:**...**  
Koichi:**...**  
Koji: **What did you do?  
**Koichi: **Whenever you base a story on us, you tend to go... insane**  
Me: **Wait and see! *evil laugh* I had to write this for an assignment, so sorry for no mention about digimon.

* * *

Koji Minamoto sighed as he walked back into the apartment he was sharing with Tomoki Himi, Izumi Orimoto, Junpei Shibayama, Takuya Kanbara and his twin brother, Koichi Kimura.

The apartment had five separate rooms; three bedrooms, a sitting/dining room, and a kitchen. The walls were all painted a bland, eggshell colour and the faux-wooden floors were faded slightly. The green curtains that hung from the windows were frayed, showing signs of frequent usage.

Koji had long, raven hair which he wore in a ponytail and a grey-and-blue bandana, cobalt eyes and a pale complexion.

His twin, who was currently sleeping peacefully with Takuya and JP in the larger of the bedrooms, looked almost identical to him, except for the fact that Koichi's hair was short and messy.

Junpei, who was snoring on a blow-up mattress near the door, was slightly overweight, had short, messy, brown hair, warm, oak-coloured eyes and a peachy complexion.

Takuya, who was muttering something about kissing Izumi in his sleep, had brown, spiky hair, only a shade darker than Junpei's, a tanned complexion and coal-coloured eyes.

Tomoki, sleeping in the smallest room by himself, had mousey brown hair, a pale complexion, which he earned from refraining from going outside, preferring to play video games, and jade-green eyes.

Finally, Izumi, who was curled up in the sheet of her bed in her own room (because, let's face it, a girl and guy who are just friends sleeping in the same room is kinda creepy), had platinum blonde hair which fell to her elbows, aquamarine-coloured eyes and a pale complexion, paler than even Tomoki's.

Koji was bored. He was an early riser and often woke at six AM, wanting to practice kendo. Not wanting to wake his friends, he would quietly dress, take his kendo stick and practice outside on the balcony until one of the neighbours complained about the noise he was making and threaten to call security, at which stage he would already be closing the balcony door. Old Mrs. Wilkinson had woken earlier this morning, and now, at seven, Koji was struggling to find something to do. Slowly, a small smirk crept across his face as he walked into the room he shared with his brother, Junpei and Takuya and shook the elder twin awake.

* * *

"KOJI! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"NO! JUST GET UP!"  
"IT'S ONLY SEVEN!"  
"YEAH, BUT IT'S SEVEN!"

Tomoki groaned as he groggily blinked open his eyes, having woken due to the commotion the twins were making in the next room.

"BUT I'M TIRED! JUST LET ME SLEEP!"  
"NO! COME ON, GET UP! IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT FOR STAYING UP SO LATE!"  
"NO, IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR WAKING ME SO EARLY!"

Sighing, Tomoki opened the door of his bedroom and walked into the sitting/dining room, where Izumi was sitting on the couch, trying to watch a Thai soap opera.

After entering a competition in iHoliday Guide, Izumi had won six tickets to Thailand for a week, and had invited all of her friends to come, which wasn't a problem, when Takuya and Koji weren't fighting, or Izumi wasn't in a violent mood.

And the twins got along too. Most of the time, emphasis on most because Koji always woke early, while Koichi was **not **a morning person.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"NO!"  
"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"  
"NO, YOU ARE!"  
"YOU ARE!"  
"YOU WANNA SEE THE FACE OF THE BIGGEST IDIOT IN THE ROOM? LOOK IN THE MIRROR!"  
"I DON'T HAVE TO! I'M ALREADY LOOKING AT IT!"  
"THAT'S BECAUSE WE'RE TWINS, IDIOT!"

Izumi groaned and turned off the television as Takuya and Junpei, groaning, walked out of the bedroom, "Remind me again why we brought those two?"

Tomoki shrugged and followed Izumi into the kitchen, where she opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and eggs, preparing to make the only thing that could stop the two brothers from fighting. Pancakes.

"GREAT! THANKS A LOT, KOJI! NOW I CAN'T SLEEP!"  
"THAT'S THE IDEA!"  
"THAT'S IT! GIVE ME THE KENDO STICK!"  
"NO! IT'S MINE!"

Izumi smirked as she poured the batter into the frying pan and raised her hand, five fingers out. Tomoki watched as she lowered each one in turn.

5...

"I DON'T CARE! GIVE IT!"  
"NO! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE IT!"

…4...

"I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL HOW TO USE IT!"  
"JUST LIKE YOU KNEW YOU'D PASS THAT SPANISH ORAL?"

…3...

"I GOT A C! A C IS A PASS!"  
"AND YET I GOT BETTER THAN YOU, EVEN THOUGH SPANISH IS MY WORST SUBJECT!"

…2...

"I BEAT YOU IN EVERYTHING ELSE!"  
"OH, SO NOW YOU'RE CALLING ME STUPID?"

…1...

"YEAH!"  
"YOU'RE SUCH A KID!"

…0...

"SAYS THE LITTLE BRO-"

Tomoki grinned as Koichi stopped in mid sentence and Izumi piled the pancakes onto six plates, placing them on the large coffee table.

"WHY ARE WE FIGHTING WHEN IZUMI'S MAKING PANCAKES?!"  
"BECAUSE YOU'RE A DUMB… IZUMI'S MAKING PANCAKES?!"

Tomoki sighed as Junpei and Takuya burst out laughing as the door to the bedroom crashed open and the twins shot towards the table, each grabbing a fork and staring ravenously at the pancakes. _At least our ears are safe for the rest of the day. _Tomoki thought as he picked up his own fork, taking a bite out of the pancake. _Shoot. That's the last of the eggs! _"Izumi, that's the last of the eggs!"

Takuya and Junpei glanced up from their own pancakes, eye wide in terror. They all knew what that meant for tomorrow.

24 hours later…

"WAKE UP!"  
"WHY?"  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

Tomoki groaned as Koichi's yells of outrage worked their way into the sitting/dining room, probably from Koji either yanking the blankets off him or dragging him out of the bed by his ankles, "No pancakes to save us anymore…"

* * *

**Takuya: **I liked it**  
Koji: **There's just one problem**  
Koichi: **I agree**  
Me: **What?**  
Twins: **WE AREN'T THAT FREAKING STUPID!**  
Izumi: **Please review, unless you want my recipe. It's** mine!**


End file.
